Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing 2
Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing 2 is the sequel of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_Smash_n%27_Crash_Racing Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing] for Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, 3DS and PlayStation 4. Characters Playable Characters Veteran Racers *Shrek - Shrek's kart is the Swamp Beast that Donkey created by using the Fairy Godmother's wand on a snail. Shrek's personal item is a wooden club. *Donkey - Donkey's kart is the smaller version of the Dragon after he used the Fairy Godmother's wand to make her smaller. Donkey's personal item is his Microphone. *Princess Fiona - Princess Fiona does not appear in her human form in this game at all. Princess Fiona's kart is the Onion Carriage that Shrek and Herself used to travel to Far Far Away in the film Shrek 2. Princess Fiona's special item is a pot. *Gingy - Gingy's kart is the Cupcake Horse that Donkey created from the picnic food that was in Shrek's swamp with the Fairy God Mother's magic wand. Gingy's personal item is the candy cane. *Puss in Boots - Puss's kart is a Bull and his personal item is his hat. *Prince Charming - Prince Charming's kart is the Stallion that he uses in the Shrek films. His personal item is a giant mirror. *Humpty Dumpty - Humpty Dumpty is one of the two characters that haven't appeared in the Shrek films at the time of the game's release, though he would later appear in Puss in Boots (film). Humpty Dumpty in this game wears glasses. Humpty Dumpty's kart is the Chicken Cup and his personal item is a frying pan. *Little Red Riding Hood - Little Red Riding Hood's kart is The Big Bad Wolf that appears in the Shrek films. Her personal item is her picnic basket. *Pinocchio - Pinocchio's kart is the Puppet Horse that Donkey created from a log from the use of the Fairy God Mother's magic wand. Pinocchio's personal item is the extended version of his nose. *Three Little Pigs - The Little Pigs act as one racer. Their kart is a flying Magic Carpet and their personal item is their hats. *Goldilocks - Goldilocks is one of the two characters that haven't appeared in the Shrek films. Goldilock's kart is Papa Bear from the Shrek films and her personal item is a giant spoon. *Thelonious - Thelonious's kart is the Black Horse that he used in the Shrek films. Thelonious's personal item is a giant stone age axe. New Racers * Artie - Artie's kart is a brown horse and uses a sword as his personal item. * Lord Farquaad - Farquaad's kart is the Armoured Horse that he used in Shrek. His personal item is a giant crown. * Rumpelstiltskin - Rumpel's kart is his pet goose named Fifi and his personal item is a rolled up contract. *Black Knight - Black Knight is one of the two characters that returned from Shrek Superslam. His kart is a black horse and his personal item is his axe. *Luna - Luna is one of the two characters that returned from Shrek Superslam. She uses her broomstick as her kart and her personal item is her pet frog. *Human Shrek - Human Shrek's kart is Stallion Donkey. His personal item is similar to Shrek's. *Sleeping Beauty - Sleeping Beauty's kart is a flying bed, and her personal item is a pan. Unlike Humpty's, it is not a frying pan. Tracks All tracks also have a mirror-mode. Classic Tracks Swamp Cup *Swamp *Green Forest *Haunted Woods Far Far Away Cup *Suburbs of Far Far Away *Downtown of Far Far Away *Far Far Away Castle Potion Factory Cup *Farmland *Potion Factory Exterior *Potion Factory Interior Dragon Cup *Mountain Pass *Dragon's Castle *Dragon's Lair New Tracks Duloc Cup * Worcestershire Academy * The Crone's Nest * City of Duloc Rumpel Cup * Twisted Far Far Away * Ogre Camp * Rumpel's Palace Pickups Returning *Jack-o-Lantern *Giant Beanstalk *Lord Farquaad-in-a-Box *Goose *Frog Balloon *Garden Gnome *Magic Frost *Pixie Dust *Whirlwind *Shield *Ogre Strength *Swamp Gas New * Banana Peel * Fairy Bazooka * Plunger Crossbow * Pot O' Gold Grenade * Invisibility Potion * The Cow that Jumped Over the Moon * Fairy Godmother's Magic Wand * Magnet * Poison Apple * Fart Wand Category:Shrek Category:Dreamworks Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart-Styled Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:Sequels